Burn Notice Ep1 Trapped
by Lantana75
Summary: When Michael aids the CIA in a big drug bust, he finds a woman trapped in the attic and realizes she has been there for almost two decades. She is traumatized and eventually only trusts Sam.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: After the exclusion of Tom Card in the series (he has died), I created a new superior officer for Michael. I named him John Blade.

August 25, 2012

At his mother's home, Michael helped Madeline finish cleaning her kitchen. Madeline put away a plate and looked at her son.

"Is the raid tomorrow?," Maddie asked.

"Yeah, we have all the evidence we need and Jesse has done a great job undercover there," Michael said. "He was able to get to every corner of the house, except the attic. That was locked and they refuse to let anyone there. He said that Hannah does go to the attic once a day for only a few moments with a paper shopping bag and come back without it. We don't know what is there or what she takes there."

"Maybe she has pets or something," Maddie suggested.

"I don't know, Mom," Michael said. "I don't think that's it. She's hiding something there."

"Be careful, Michael," Maddie said.

"Always," Michael smiled with a wink. "Don't worry. Whatever is in that attic, I don't think it's anything to be concerned about. Probably just a pet that her husband wouldn't let her have. A small dog or a rabbit or something. It is a big attic, almost another floor."

"Somebody may be living there," Maddie said.

Michael shook his head.

"I don't think so," Michael replied.

"Haven't you seen 'Flowers in the Attic' or read the book?," Maddie asked.

"I don't have time for either movies or books," Michael said. "Know what the most recent movie I saw? 'The Breakfast Club' when it was new in the theaters."

"It's about a mother and a grandmother who kept four children locked in a bedroom with access to a large attic," Maddie said. "The children were two teens and there were two younger kids. They were never allowed out of that room or attic."

"That's fiction, Mom," Michael reminded her. "Trust me, this is an animal or some plants, maybe some fish."

"I do hope that's all it is," Maddie said. "Still, be careful. This family is using their own kids to do their dirty work. They'll be messed up, thinking they can ignore laws that they dislike."

"The parents have been doing that since all three were born," Michael said. "The youngest is fifteen now and always gets into trouble at school, when she even goes to school. The mother's entire family, except for one brother, has been involved in criminal behavior. Most of them started their behavior before kindergarten. Hannah Russell had an older brother, Rodney, who decided not to be that way. He joined the Navy, became a SEAL, and later died during a rescue attempt. He had a daughter, but Jesse said that Hannah told him that she committed suicide a few years later. We don't know if that's true."

"What if that family killed her?," Maddie asked.

"We thought of that," Michael said. "Once, I thought that the body was what they're stashing in the attic and that the items being carried upstairs were to combat the smell. But Jesse got a glimpse of one grocery bag that Hannah had. It had bottled water in it. So, that makes me think that whatever is in the attic is something alive. It's a pet or some plants. I am sure of that."

Michael picked up his car keys. "I'll see you later, Mom," he said as he walked towards the door. "It will be fine. Just wait and see."

"Let's hope it's not poison ivy in that attic," Maddie said, positive that there was something there that Michael was not going to like.

Michael met with the team and then drove the van to the large two-storey-plus-attic house. The team burst through the door and quickly began to arrest the occupants of the house. Hannah immediately started running for the back door. Michael and Jesse hurried after her. She was indeed fast, but she was not able to jump the chain-link fence that separated her yard from the alley behind her home.

"On the ground," Jesse ordered as Hannah slowly gave up.

"I got her, Mike," Jesse said. "Go back in and search that attic. She keeps the key in a collector tin under her bed."

Michael darted to the bedroom upstairs. He dropped to his knees, looked under the bed, and found an ugly collector tin that had once had candy in it. He opened it, got the key, and stood up. He climbed the narrow staircase that led to the attic door and unlocked it. He could hear a scuffling sound.

"Let's go," a male voice behind Michael said. He looked back to see that Blade had found him. "You're not going alone," Blade said.

Guns in-hand, Michael and John cautiously entered the attic.

As Michael and John walked through the large attic, they heard a scuffling again and metal clanking.

"It has to be an animal," Michael whispered to John. "A dog or something."

John went one direction while Michael went into the other direction. There was very little light in the attic and it was moderately dusty and somewhat clean. It was cleaner than most attics, telling Michael and John that it was indeed being used for something alive.

Michael walked towards an area where he could see some sunlight shining through the window. He stepped around a stack of crates and boxes. What he saw froze him.

"Oh, my god," Michael said under his breath. He put away the gun and waited, not knowing what to do. "John," he called. "You need to get over here."

John walked over and was also stunned.

Cowering into the corner was a woman, chained at the ankle like a slave. The entire corner of the attic was a messy living space. A small metal bed with a blanket and a pillow was against one wall. Dirty dishes and trash were everywhere. Roaches and ants were also all over the place. The woman's clothes were dirty and her hair looked like a brown chia pet. Her dark brown eyes stared at the agents as she whimpered, sobbed, and kept trying to back away. It was as if she were trying to go right through the wall.

"Could she be Lantana Kempton?," Michael asked, mostly to himself.

Michael stepped closer to the woman. She made a shrieking whimper, squeezed tighter against the wall, and stared at Michael in complete terror. Several times, she spoke only one word: "No."

"Michael, back off," John said. "We'll get paramedics here."

"Something tells me that she won't be too welcoming to anyone at all, including paramedics, John," Michael said as he backed away. "Tell Jesse to get some bolt-cutters. We'll get that shackle off her leg."

Once the shackle was cut, Lantana retreated to the farthest area of the attic and once again cowered into the wall. Michael approached her, but was still too careful not to get too close. He knelt in front of her.

"Lantana, we are not here to harm you," Michael said. "I want to help you. Let us help you." He paused as she closed her eyes and buried her face into her knees. Michael stood up and walked away a little as Jesse found him.

"Hey, Mike," Jesse said. "I found these. It looks like they're Lantana's journals. There are three entries after the death and then it stops. But, I saw something here that may help us. You may have some trouble, though." He opened one journal. "On every entry, she has this at the bottom." Jesse handed a journal to Michael and pointed at a sentence written at the bottom.

Michael read the sentence aloud, "If you cannot trust a Navy SEAL, you cannot trust anyone." He looked at Jesse.

"Sam is a SEAL and he can prove it," Jesse said. "She may let him help her out of here."

"No," Blade said before either man could ask.

"That woman won't let anyone touch her," Jesse said. "She'll trust Sam. Let him help her, off the record."

"It's not a CIA thing," Michael said. "It's a woman who needs help and needs somebody she trusts." Michael took out his phone and dialed. "I'm calling him, John," he said. "I don't care what you do. That woman needs help. And she needs it now." He stepped away. "Sam, I need your help."

Blade stood and stared at Michael, shaking his head with a stern expression on her face. He reminded Michael of an upset parent as a child was deliberately disobedient right in front of them. Michael just looked at him, knowing he was right.

Moments later, Sam arrived. He had a page-sized photograph of himself in his hand. Michael handed him a page-sized photo of Lantana's father. Both photos were Navy-issued and each man in the full Navy uniform. Michael thought those would come in handy.

"Just don't rush her," Michael said. "We believe she's been locked in that attic for around twenty years. She's afraid of every person she sees. Don't touch her. That freaks her out the most."

"Got it," Sam replied. He followed Michael to the attic, where Jesse was standing just inside the door.

"She's still in that far corner," Jesse said, pointing. "She's not in good shape at all. Be careful, Sam. One wrong move, she will shut down completely."

Sam walked cautiously towards the far corner. Lantana was still curled up with one side against the wall. She stared at her ratty old shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She ignored Sam as he sat down on the floor near her.

"Hey, Lantana," Sam said. "Name's Sam."

Lantana glanced at Sam, but did not reply. She looked back at her shoes. Her long dark-brown hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, allowing Sam to see that she had a hearing aide in her ear. She had very dark brown eyes and was average build, not fat and not thin. Sam could see that she had a few scars on her arms, but could not figure out what had caused them. They looked like cigarette or cigar burns. She had a small scar on her cheek that looked to be from a ring that a person could have been wearing when they hit her.

"It's OK," Sam said. "You don't have to talk to me. I'm not a cop. I'm not with the CIA or FBI or any of these other people. My friend asked if I could help and I came right over."

Sam watched Lantana as she continued to stare at her shoes and never make a sound or even acknowledge that he existed at all.

"Your father was Navy, right?," Sam asked. "A SEAL?"

Lantana looked at him, but still said nothing.

"Look what they found," Sam said. He set the photo of Lantana's father on the floor so she could see it. "Rodney Fletcher Kempton, right? I talked to a Navy friend of mine about him. He said your dad was a great SEAL and very devoted to that and to you."

Lantana stared at the photo. "Dad," she whispered.

"Your father taught you right," Sam said. "He said you can always trust SEALs. That's true. I would have taught my kid the same thing if I had any." Sam set the photo of himself next to the photo of Rodney.

Lantana looked at it. She then looked at Sam. "You're a SEAL?," she asked, barely loud enough to hear her.

"Retired," Sam said. "Look here." He pulled up his right sleeve so she could see the tattoo. "Your dad had this, too, I bet."

Lantana nodded.

"Your name is Lantana, right?," Sam asked, seeing that she was listening to him now.

"Yes," Lantana said. "I was named after my parents' honeymoon place. The lantana is a flower that grows in Australia, mostly Sydney. But they felt Sydney was too common."

Sam smiled. "Well, good thing they didn't come to Miami," he said. "They might have named you Starfish or Dolphin."

Lantana managed a smile.

"Those would have been a weird names," Sam went on. He pointed at nothing next to him and said, "This is my daughter, Dolphin" as if he were introducing an imaginary friend.

Lantana smiled again. "What's going to happen to me now?," she asked as her smile faded. "Am I going to jail? I haven't done anything."

"We all know that," Sam said seriously. "They are the ones going to jail. You're a victim, Lantana. We're going to help you, not lock you up like a criminal."

Lantana sighed.

"Will you let me help you out of this attic?," Sam asked.

Lantana stared at him.

Sam got up into his knees and reached both hands out to Lantana. "Come on, Lantana," he said. "Let's get you out of this place. You shouldn't be locked up like this."

Lantana stared at Sam's outstretched hands as he waited patiently.

"It's OK, Lantana," Sam said. "You will not be harmed. I promise you that. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to."

Lantana looked at Sam for another few seconds. She looked at his hands again. She then reached out slowly and took both his hands in hers. He gently pulled her to her feet.

5


	2. Chapter 2

The sirens of the ambulance screamed its warning to drivers as it sped through traffic. On a gurney in the back, Lantana clung to Sam's hand and stared at the ceiling. Sam held her hand in both of his strong hands. The terror in her face was obvious. In the front seat, Michael was looking back at her and wondering.

Michael looked at the papers he had found in the attic. Lantana's private middle school identification tag was one item in the stack. It was a normal ID, the size of a driver's license, and had a clip to wear it on her clothes.

"Lantana Irene Kempton," Michael said aloud as he read it. "This is from twenty years ago. So, she's thirty-four now." He looked back at the woman again. "Has she been there all this time?," he asked, mostly himself.

At the emergency room door, the paramedics removed Lantana's gurney from the ambulance and hurried her into the hospital and into a examination room. Lantana was still clinging to Sam's hands in both of hers as he walked quickly alongside the gurney. She pulled against the nurses and orderlies as they pinned down her left arm. A nurse gently gave her an injection. She nodded at the orderlies and spoke to Sam. Michael was sure she was asking him to stay with Lantana until she calmed down and went to sleep. Sam nodded. He could feel Lantana's grip on his hands relaxing.

In the corridor, Michael stopped the nurse. "Is that all you can do?," he asked her. "Give her a shot?"

"A sedative," the nurse said. "Until the psychiatrist can evaluate her. But it seems to be severe post-traumatic stress and maybe agoraphobia also. But she seems to trust that man. Where was she when you found her?"

"Locked in an attic," Michael replied. "Maybe for twenty years. Can you believe that?"

"That would surely cause this," the nurse said.

"So, I won't be able to speak with her?," Michael asked.

"Not for awhile," the nurse replied. "She doesn't trust anyone except for him and she's barely even speaking to him. So, she won't be able to hold a meaningful conversation, at least not for awhile."

Michael sighed. "Thank you," he said. The nurse walked away as Michael looked through the window at Lantana. She was now falling asleep and no longer screaming and kicking.

"How is she?," John asked as he approached.

"Will you stop stalking me?," Michael asked with a smile. He then sighed heavily. "She has post-traumatic stress disorder and agoraphobia," he told Blade. "She won't be able to talk to us for awhile, John. She may know very little about what was going on anyway because she was locked in that attic the entire time. It looks like Sam is the only one she trusts. We'll need his help with this until she gets help."

"We need her to talk," Blade said.

"And I am telling you that she is too panicked," Michael said. "She will not be able to tell any of us anything until she decides to herself."

At the house, Jesse searched through Lantana's things in her area of the attic. He found a large box in one corner and opened it. Inside, he saw old photo albums, school yearbooks, and several more of her journals. He got out his phone and dialed.

"Michael, it looks like Lantana had a very good childhood until her father died," Jesse said. "These journals are stories of the all-American family that everyone dreams of. She tells of school, trips with her parents, playing softball and volleyball, and things like parties and sleepovers with friends. She has some friends' names listed here. And there is also an entry when she first got fitted for the hearing aides. She was eleven when they found that she was having trouble hearing. Thirty-percent loss in the right ear and forty-percent loss in the left ear." He looked at Michael. "I want to find some of these friends of hers," he said. "See what they may be able to tell us."

"Thirty years, Jesse," Michael said. "They could be anywhere at all."

"We can locate some, at least," Jesse said. He ended the call and put away his phone.

In the waiting room, Jesse walked in and handed Michael the journals and yearbooks. "Read those journals," he said. This one tells of her father's death."

Michael opened a journal and started to read an entry: "May 16, 1990; My father died two days ago and I still cannot quit crying. He was all I had since Mom died. What am I supposed to do now and where am I supposed to go? The only comfort that I can take is that my father died trying to save a family. I know that he died bravely, but that still does not ease my pain. He was the greatest. I could never have asked for a better father, not even a rich man like Donald Trump. Why do fathers have to die? Especially when they are good and kind and brave and smart? I know that God has a plan, but why does he let these things happen at all? I am so alone now. Nikki has been a great friend and she has been there, giving me her shoulder to cry on."

Michael flipped through the journal. He then closed it. Jesse handed him another one. "This one is earlier than that one," Jesse said. "It ends in Christmas of 1989 and starts in January of 1988. She has one book for each year from ages eight to fourteen."

Sam is still with her," Jesse said. "He was able to do some quick digging and got what I needed. Lantana's father was indeed a decorated SEAL. His name was Rodney Fletcher Kempton. Her mother died when she was only three. Rodney and Lantana moved to Miami two years later and he joined the Navy. He was killed during a rescue attempt. From what we found out, he was assisting in the rescue of some hostages that were being held in a drug stash-house in Cuba and the building exploded, killing him. All but two hostages made it out. Along with Kempton, two other SEALs were lost."

Michael sighed. "Poor Lantana," he said. "They may have been keeping her there to get his pension from her. Military families get the pensions upon a death."

"Sam did a great job with her," Jesse said.

"That may be so, Jesse," Blade said. "But we can't keep bringing in outsider. I like Sam just fine. But, he is not CIA or any other law enforcement official."

"Get approval and get him clearance," Michael said. "Only for this case and only to talk to Lantana. I have a good feeling about that. That woman trusts him. She won't let go of his hands since he got her out of that attic. Once she feels totally comfortable, she may relax and tell him all she knows."

Blade sighed. "I don't know, Michael," she said. "I have bent the rules at times. But, we're all not sure about including him so much."

"Well, this is definitely a time to not only include Sam; but to send him an engraved invitation and a dozen roses," Michael said.

Blade sighed.

"I'm gonna to call him in," Michael said. "I think he's needed." Michael took out his phone and dialed. "Sam, we need you again."

3


	3. Chapter 3

At Michael's loft, he and Sam looked over the file. Jesse walked into the door and joined the reading party.

"What's up?," Jesse asked.

"We've got Lucas Russell in custody," Michael said. "We also have Ryan Russell, the middle child, in custody. We lost Hannah and the other two siblings, Travis and Suzie. They could be a threat to Lantana's safety, so she now has twenty-four seven guard at her door to be sure she's safe. Everyone is also under instruction that only Sam talks to her until she recovers emotionally enough. We know that she trusts him."

"What happened that she trusts him?," Jesse asked.

"He has something in common with her father," Michael said.

"A love of Hawaiian shirts?," Jesse asked.

Sam let out a mocking laugh. "Thanks a lot," he said. He got serious as he leaned on one hand on the table. "Her father was a Navy SEAL and died in the line of duty," Sam said. "He was with a team rescuing hostages and he took a bullet trying to protect a little girl."

"Wow, that's sad," Jesse said. "How long was she locked in that attic?"

"Since she was fourteen," Sam replied. "She's thirty-four now."

"Twenty years?," Jesse asked. "She's been locked up like that for twenty years?"

"Amazing, isn't it?," Michael asked.

"Mikey, I almost forgot," Sam said. "I told Lantana that you would be searching the house again. She wants us to find a necklace that her late father gave her a week before he passed. Please tell me I didn't promise her that I can walk on water."

"Not at all, Sam," Michael said. "You and I will go back there later and find that necklace for her."

"Thanks, brother," Sam said.

"We'll do that tomorrow, Sam," Michael said. "If that necklace is there, we'll find it. And you'll take it to her yourself."

"Guys, can we concentrate on Hannah and her kids?," Jesse asked.

"They're surely together," Michael said. "They've worked together all their lives. The kids who are old enough still haven't left home. I'm willing to bet my very life that they're hiding out together."

"I would say try the fleabag hotels by the airport," Jesse said. "Those are still favorite places for fugitives. We need to get their photos to the airport security."

"Already done," Michael said. "Their photos are all over the South and the east coast, all the way to New York City."

"Airport security is too heavy now," Sam said. "You need to alert the bus stations and train stations."

"I'll get John on that now," Michael said. He got his phone and started to dial. "I don't see why we didn't do that before. But I still think they'd run by plane or boat. You both do know how easy it is to get to Cuba from here."

"If that's their plan, they'll go by boat," Jesse said.

"Somehow, I don't think they're leaving the country," Michael said. "They still have to be worried about what Lantana knows." He looked at Sam. "After we search that house, you'll need to see what more information you can get from her."

"I'll do what I can, Mike," Sam said. "She's still anxious, even while she knows she can trust me."

"Take all the time you need, Sam," Michael said. "Jesse and I do have other avenues available. It's not all on Lantana."

Early the next morning, Michael and Sam walked past the "Crime Scene" yellow tape and entered the house.

"I'll take the upstairs," Michael said. "You look downstairs. We already know it's not likely in the attic or she would have it already."

Michael and Sam began to tear the house apart, looking in any place that could hide the necklace. That mean many places. Michael found a room that he realized was a nursery in the works. There was a new crib, changing table, and other baby items. Everything was in green and white, neutral colors.

"Somebody was having a baby," Michael said to himself. "We already know that it's not Lantana." He began to search the room. In the dresser, he found a small jewelry box. He opened it and found what they were looking for.

Sam was ripping apart the game room. A large TV, video game systems, games, a pool table, a ping-pong table, and other fun things were in the room. Michael walked in.

"Sam, I think I have it," Michael said. He handed the box to Sam, who opened it.

Sam smiled. "That's exactly like she described it, Mikey," he said as he held the necklace up and watched the unicorn pendant dangle in front of his eyes. "Thanks, Mike."

"Come on," Michael said. "Let's go take it to her."

At the hospital, Lantana was watching TV when Sam walked into the room. He took the box from his pocket. "Hey, Lantana," he smiled. "I think we found what you wanted." He opened the box and handed it to her. She looked at it and smiled. A tear ran down her face.

"That's it," Lantana said. "I was so scared they had sold it. I thought I would never see this again." She looked at Sam. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Sam replied.

Lantana put the necklace on. She seemed so happy to have it back in her possession.

Sam sat down near the bed. "Lantana, we really need to know some things," he said. "Would you please answer a few more questions?"

Lantana sighed. She nodded. "OK," she said. "Ask me."

"Do you know where Hannah, Travis, and Suzie would go to hide from the law?," Sam asked.

"They would never go far," Lantana said. "I'm one-million percent positive that they're still in Miami. Hannah likes to have only the best. So, she would choose someplace flashy, where there's a lot of wealthy people around. She's very vain and shops for the best clothes she can possibly find, so look someplace where there are lots of fancy clothing stores."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Lantana," he said. "We're going to keep you safe. There will be a guard at the door all the time until we find Hannah and the others." Sam leaned forward on the bedrail. "Lantana, do any of you have family anywhere," he asked.

"Lucas has a brother," Lantana said. "He had two brothers, but one died a few years ago. The other one lives in Georgia. He works for some financial firm. I don't really know much about him. His name is Leroy and he has a family. As far as I know, he's a law-abiding citizen."

"Thank you, Lantana," Sam said. "Would you talk to Michael? You can trust him. He's my closest friend. He's like my brother."

Lantana sighed and thought. "Maybe," she said.

Sam smiled. "Well, that's a start," he said. "You didn't say 'no' to that idea."

Lantana managed a small smile. "Can I ask you something?," Lantana asked after a moment.

"Yeah, of course," Sam replied. "What do you wanna know?"

"Why are you helping me?," Lantana asked. "You don't know me. You didn't know my father. So, why would you be doing this?"

"Michael called me when you refused to talk to anyone," Sam told Lantana. "When he told me what had happened and where they found you, I told Mikey that I would be glad to help. I can't imagine what it was like for you to go through all that. I know what it's like to be trapped in a situation that you can't get out of. It happened to me on my last mission in Columbia. I do understand."

Lantana sighed. "How long are they keeping me here?," she asked. "I want some good food, something I haven't had since I was a teenager."

Sam smiled. "We'll bring something in for you," he promised. "You like Asian food?"

"Italian," Lantana replied. "Seafood, too."

"Gotya," Sam smiled. "I won't let you down."

Lantana had been let down by so many people, she knew not to get her hopes up. However, Sam hadn't given her a reason to doubt him yet. She knew to be cautious with anyone she met. After all, her own family kept her isolated and abused her for years. Who could she really trust?

As Sam was about to leave, a nurse walked in with a syringe. "Miss Kempton, the doctor wants you to relax," she said. "So, I am going to give you a mild sedative."

"No, you're not," Lantana protested.

"Please don't fight this," the nurse said.

"She's an adult," Sam protested. "She has the right to refuse any test or treatment. This is not an eight-year-old child."

The nurse sighed. By then, Lantana didn't realize that she was clinging onto Sam's hand in both of her hands. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

"Lantana would appreciate it if you leave now, please," Sam said.

"We only want to help her relax," the nurse said.

"She'll relax when she feels safe," Sam said. "If she doesn't want it, she doesn't get it."

The nurse walked out of the room, not at all happy.

Lantana sighed, relieved. Sam squeezed her hand and promised he would be back soon. "Let me know if you need anything," he told Lantana as he gently freed himself from her hands. "I'll be back to check up on you."

"Thank you, Sam," Lantana said. "If Michael is like you, I will talk to him if he still needs me."

"I'll tell him," Sam replied. "And he really is a great person. I promise you that. You can trust him."

"Even though he wasn't a SEAL," Lantana smiled.

"Absolutely," Sam smiled. "Get some rest. We'll find you a place to stay as soon as you're ready to leave here."

"Soon," Lantana said. "I want to leave here as soon as possible."

"We'll take care of that," Sam promised.

Sam left the room. Lantana laid back, relaxed, and fell asleep.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Two doctors and a nurse walked in as Lantana was signing release papers. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and running shoes that Fiona had bought for her.

"Miss Kempton, you still need to see the psychiatrist and you're still not completely back on your feet yet," the doctor argued. "I understand that you're an adult and that you can leave at any time, but I urge you to stay here awhile longer."

"No, I won't do that," Lantana said. "I'm tired of not being in control of my own life. I am leaving."

"We'll be sure she's cared for," Michael said. "She'll be staying with somebody that we trust and we know she'll be safe."

Lantana handed the form to the doctor. "Goodbye," she said. She looked at Sam and Michael. "Can we leave now, please?," she asked.

"Let's go," Sam said. With his hand on her shoulder, Sam walked Lantana from the building as Michael followed a few steps behind.

Outside, Lantana smiled when she saw Michael's car. "Now, that is a nice car," she said. "Dodge Charger. What year, about seventy-two?"

"Seventy-three," Michael replied. "You know cars?"

"American muscle, yes," Lantana replied. "My father used to restore the classics. Some he kept. Others he sold. My favorites are Mustangs actually. But, you can't go wrong with any American Muscle car. This is a beautiful car. If only I could drive."

Michael drove Lantana to his mother's home. "Her name is Madeline," he told Lantana. "We call her Maddie."

"Are you sure this is OK with her?," Lantana asked. "I really don't want to be a burden or impose on anyone."

"It was her idea," Michael replied. "When I told her what was going on, she insisted. That's just who she is."

"I really appreciate it," Lantana said.

The car stopped in front of Madeline's home. Inside, Michael introduced Lantana to his mother.

"Hello, Lantana," Madeline said. "I want you to make yourself at home and help yourself to anything that you need. Don't hesitate." She looked at her son. "Show her the guest room, Michael."

"Come with me, Lantana," Michael said.

"How are you holding up, Maddie?," Sam asked. "I know it's been difficult since Nate died."

"Slow-going," Madeline said. "Does she know?"

"Michael thought she needed to know when we picked her up at the hospital," Sam replied. "She's been through a difficult time, too. Her father died when she was fourteen and her aunt kept her locked in an attic since then. She has not finished school. She hasn't learned to drive. She has no other family. She's really coming out of her shell quite quickly, probably because deep-down she knows that she won't end up in that attic again."

"She needs to come out of her shell, Sam," Madeline said. "I think everyone should be happy. She deserves it too."

"Thanks for helping her out, Maddie," Sam said. "We'll get her a place later, maybe a hotel until she gets on her own two feet."

"That won't be too soon," Madeline said.

"She'll be fine," Sam said. "She's not stupid. She's very intelligent and strong. I think she'll be fine sooner than you think."

"I know you and Michael will help her," Madeline said. "That's what both of you do best."

Madeline hugged Sam.

Outside, Michael and Sam left in the Charger.

"Mikey, how do you think Lantana is going to be?," Sam asked. "I mean, really? After all this? Doesn't she need a shrink? She refused that at the hospital."

"It's her own choice, Sam," Michael said. "But, she is one tough woman. She is determined to get her life back and move on."

"I don't know how she could already be so upbeat," Sam said.

"Everyone handles things their own way, Sam," Michael replied. "I think she just wants to get on with her life and be normal." He took a left turn and continued on. "Some people go into depression, some become agoraphobic, some go crazy, and some even commit violent crimes after such a traumatic event. I don't think Lantana will be that way. She was raised by a great father for the first half of her life and she kept that close to her heart while she was in that attic. That's why she trusted you, just like I thought she would, when she learned who you were."

"You know, Mike, I don't think keeping Lantana from the police is the only reason they kept her locked up," Sam said. "If somebody in the service dies, their closest living relatives receive pensions. Lantana was a minor when her father died, but that means the checks went into a trust fund for her. Once she became an adult, it was all hers. Maybe you should be checking into that. They could be accessing that money to try to flee town."

Michael realized that Sam was right. Why had he never thought that himself? "I'll call Blade," Michael said. "Sam, I'd like to ask you to see of you can track down anyone that knew Lantana and her family. I remember that she mentioned a Nikki. That may have been a childhood friend. If we can track down this Nikki and find her family, we may get some more questions answered."

"That's not a problem," Sam replied. "I will get on that."

"Thanks, Sam," Michael said. "We need all the information on her that we can get. I also want to know if she has anyone else at all."

"She hasn't mentioned anyone else," Sam said. "Guess she was an only child."

"Make sure of that," Michael said.

Sam sighed and looked straight ahead. Could Lantana be hiding something? Anything?

3


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother?," Michael asked. In the loft, Michael read the information that Sam handed over to him. "She has a brother?"

"Half-brother," Sam said. "I don't think she even knows that he exists. He is the son of her father and his high-school girlfriend. They split up shortly after graduation. He probably didn't even know he had a son to begin with. I worry about how Lantana will take the news when we tell her this. She has the right to know."

"You should tell her, Sam," Michael said. "She'll take it best if it comes from you. What else did you learn?"

"This Nikki was her childhood friend," Sam continued. "Kyle and Sarah Walker were neighbors and were close friends. Their daughter, Nikki, was two months older than Lantana and they were best friends. Nikki is married now and she is now Nikki Walker-Blade. She has two children, twins Kyle and Kyra. Nikki, her husband Justin, and her family are still here in Miami. Her parents have moved to Atlanta."

"Thank you so much, Sam," Michael said. "I'll go talk to Nikki. You need to tell Lantana about this brother."

"His name is Ned Larkin," Sam said. "He's forty-seven, married once, divorced, one daughter, and lives in Daytona." He thought. "Why don't you send Fiona to talk to him?," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call her," Michael agreed. "Go see Lantana."

"I'm going," Sam smiled. He left the loft.

Michael closed the folder. "Lantana will freak out," he said to himself aloud. "But maybe she'll be happy to know that she does have some family alive."

Sam drove to Madeline's home and walked into the house. "Hey, Maddie," he greeted. "Where's Lantana?"

"Out back," Madeline replied. "She's been awfully quiet."

"I'm not surprised at that," Sam replied. "She's been through hell and back. Is she eating OK?"

"Moderately," Madeline replied. "I'm surprised she's not thinner than what she is."

"She never got any exercise," Sam said. "Just sitting around, chained up like a dog, and never allowed out. It's no wonder she's not so thin."

Sam found Lantana in a lawn chair in the back. He picked up another chair and set it nearby and sat down. "Hey, Lantana," he smiled. "How have you been?"

"Same," Lantana replied. "It's so weird, being out and free and unchained. I can do whatever I want now and I don't know what to do."

"First, I think you need to just rest and regain yourself," Sam suggested.

"Did you come here for a reason, Sam?," Lantana asked. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Yeah, I do," Sam admitted, his smile vanishing. "I don't know how to tell you this or how you're going to take it." He took a deep breath. "We did some digging and we found a few things that concern you." He took a long pause. "First, you have a half-brother," he finally forced himself to say. "From the woman that your father dated while in high school. His name is Ned Larkin."

"My father mentioned that woman," Lantana said. "Her name was Annabelle Larkin. But he never said anything about any kids."

"She left right after they graduated on March third," Sam said. "He was born August seventeenth. She may not have known. She may have not been able to let him know later."

"I get it," Lantana said. "Have any of you talked to Ned yet? Has he been told?"

"No," Sam replied. "He lives in Daytona. He works two jobs. He's an auto mechanic most times. During the race weeks, he works at the Daytona Speedway selling souvenirs. He's forty-seven, married once, divorced, no children, and lives alone. We're sending Fiona to talk to him tomorrow and tell him."

"Thanks," Lantana said. "And what was the other thing?"

"Nikki Walker is still in Miami," Sam said. He was pleased to see Lantana's big exited smile.

"She was my closest friend," Lantana said. "I haven't seen her since my father's funeral. You guys found her?"

"She's married now and has two children," Sam told her.

"Wow, that's great," Lantana said. "I'm happy for her. I really am."

At Michael's loft, Fiona was not too quick to accept the trip. "Daytona?," she asked. "I am supposed to drop everything and drive all the way to Daytona only one week before the five-hundred? Have you any idea how bad traffic will be there? You want me to drive two-hundred-sixty miles to get stuck in traffic?"

"Lantana needs somebody that she's related to," Michael said. "We're hoping that Ned will accept her."

Fiona sighed. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. She knew that traffic would be a nightmare since the Daytona 500 was the biggest race of the year. Thousands of race fans traveled to Daytona every year for the big race. Reporters were also a nuisance during those days. They wanted to talk not only to the people in the sport, but also the fans.

Fiona was not looking forward to traveling so far and getting herself caught up in traffic. She was not looking forward to seeing the numerous people running around with t-shirts and jackets with various race car drivers depicted on them. Then, there would be show cars everywhere so that people could see the race cars. There would be autograph sessions at hotels and businesses. Fiona felt like a child who did not want to go to school.

"Have a good trip," Michael smiled.

"You don't want me to answer that," Fiona snapped. She left the loft and walked to her car. She jumped in and drove away.

Fiona drove to the interstate and took the exit that sent her on her way to Daytona. Fiona listened to music, trying to maintain her frustration and anger. She still did not want to go, but she was very eager to help Lantana. She knew that she could never understand what that woman had been through. She knew that Lantana had a long road ahead of her to bounce back to normalcy. She wondered if Lantana would ever be "normal" again; if she would ever date, marry, have a family, or any of the other things that most women want.

A light rain was falling as Fiona arrived in Daytona. As she expected, it was crowded and noisy. Race fans were everywhere, wearing clothes that advertised their favorite drivers; ranging from Jeff Gordon to Greg Biffle to Dale Earnhardt Jr. Trucks and vans from various TV networks were parked everywhere as the race received national attention.

Fiona read the address that Michael had given her. She drove out of the downtown area and soon entered a nice residential area. Most of the homes were small with only one or two bedrooms and small front yards. She drove carefully, not wanting to hurt any of the numerous children that were running and playing. People were walking, jogging, walking dogs, and caring for lawns.

Fiona found the house she was looking for. A newish blue Ford Super-Duty pick-up truck was in the driveway. "Well, he's home, I suppose," Fiona said. She parked on the curb, got out, and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell. A man with shoulder-length dark-blonde hair, a goatee, and blue eyes answered the door.

"I'm not buying or signing," the man said.

"I'm not selling anything," Fiona said. "I am not collecting signatures for anything. Are you Ned Larkin?"

"Yeah," Ned replied. "Why?"

"Your father was a man named Rodney Kempton, a Navy SEAL," Fiona said.

"That's right," Ned said. "He died almost fifteen years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know that you have a half-sister?," Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Ned replied. "Her name is Lantana. I never spoke to her, but I did see her at the funeral. Then, I moved here. I figured she's be better off without me. I don't think she knew who I was when I was there."

"She didn't and she doesn't know," Fiona said. "Lantana was placed into the custody of her mother's sister and they kept her locked in an attic since then. The aunt and her family were drug-runners and involved in other illegal activities. They kept Lantana locked so she couldn't go to the police. She was found during a raid last week. My boyfriend was one of the officials that found her."

Ned was amazed at what he was hearing. "Oh, my god," he said under his breath. He suddenly showed a flash of anger in his face. "It's all my fault," he said. "I was an adult then. I could have taken her."

"No, it's not," Fiona said. "But she needs you now. She's in Miami. She never left it. She's staying with a good person who really cares. There are a lot of people looking after her and making sure she recovers. But she has no family at all."

"Hell, yeah, I'll come see her," Ned said. "Let me get a few things together and I'll follow you to Miami."

"I'll wait in my car," Fiona agreed.

In her car, Fiona called Michael on her cell-phone. "He's getting ready," she said. "He said he hasn't seen Lantana since the funeral. He admits that he never spoke to her, not even at the funeral. He seemed truly distressed when I told him what happened."

"You did great, Fi," Michael said. "Thanks a lot. I'll see you when you get back to Miami."

"I'm coming now," Fiona said. "Ned is going to follow me."

4


	6. Chapter 6

"Lantana went through that?," Nikki asked as she stared at Michael in her living room. "Dear God, poor woman. I've told my entire family about her and they all want to meet her. How is she now? Is she OK?"

"She's doing well, considering," Michael said. "She's staying with my mother at the moment. She has no education after age fourteen, no skills, no money, nothing. We're going to get her into a hotel later as a protected witness and we'll see what we can do to get her an education and some skills so she can have a life."

"That's good to know," Nikki said. "I want to see her sometime."

"We'll arrange that," Michael said. "She really needs all the support that she can get."

"She can stay with me," Nikki said. "We have a guest room. Along with that, we can use a nanny. She can help us in exchange for room and board. I know people that work for the state and can get her into some adult education and help with getting skills and everything she needs to get back on her feet."

"Now, that's excellent news," Michael smiled. "We'll get the message to her and we'll get you two together real soon."

"Please do," Nikki said. "And tell her that I'll pray for her. I'm sure she's still religious."

"She does have her old Bible," Michael replied. "I'll call you soon and we'll make the plans for you and Lantana to meet up as soon as we can. Right now, she is a witness. So, she'll be talking to police and FBI a lot and needs her rest."

"I'm anxious to see her," Nikki said. "I am so glad that you helped her and that she's OK. Watch out for her."

"We will," Michael promised. "I'll contact you."

At the office, Lantana sat at the table with Michael and Blade. She had a long statement to give, but knew that she had to do this. Every word she said was recorded on cassettes as she told her story. Michael and John both knew not to hurry her. Lantana stared at her hands on the table as she talked. She told the men about her captivity, her rapes, being pimped out, her beatings, going days with no food at times, never seeing the outside world, and knowing nothing but fear and pain. She had been so isolated that she never even realized that 9-11 had happened, that Michael Jackson had died, or who Osama bin Laden was. She often didn't even know what day, time, or date it was. She often didn't even know when it was Christmas. Hearing fireworks at times helped. She knew that people shot off fireworks at night for Independence Day and at midnight for New Year. Sometimes, she had a sense of the day and date, but would later lose that sense. Until she saw a calendar at the hospital, she was not even sure of her own exact age.

Michael and John remained patient, knowing that she was having a lot of difficulty telling them her story. Michael did his best to keep her calm, but he was no Dr. Phil. When Lantana finally finished, John quietly reached out and shut off the cassette recorder.

"Thank you, Lantana," John said. "I know this was not easy for you."

Lantana nodded, not sure what to say.

"We're going to protect you," John continued. "I have people looking for Suzie and the others now."

"They won't leave Miami," Lantana said. "They'll want to come for me because they know that I won't protect them."

"They won't touch you," John said again. He looked at Michael. "I want her moved to a hotel and have a guard there twenty-four seven."

"I'll get on that," Michael replied.

"So, I'll be locked up again?," Lantana asked.

"No," John said. "As long as you have protection, you can come and go as you please. I just want to be sure that you're safe."

"Sam, Fiona, and I will keep her safe," Michael promised. "As soon as Jesse gets back, he will too." He paused. "She will have some visitors over the next few days." He looked at Lantana. "Lantana, we found Nikki Walker-Blade," he said. "She's eager to see you again. And, Fiona found your half-brother, Keith."

"Brother?," Lantana asked.

"Your father may not have known," Michael said. "His high-school girlfriend left before any of them knew she was even pregnant. Keith said that she tried to contact your father, but stopped when she learned that he had married. She didn't want to upset him or cause him trouble. Keith was at your father's funeral, but he didn't talk to you. He said he wasn't sure if you knew or how you would react. He lives in Daytona."

Lantana smiled. "I have a brother?," she asked. "And he's my father's son? There's still a part of my father alive?"

Michael smiled, seeing how pleased Mellissa was. "That's right," he replied. "He's on his way to Miami to see you. Fiona told him what has happened and he wants to be here."

Lantana was pleased to know that part of her father was still close. She was eager to meet Keith. She couldn't wait to see what he looked like and know what kind of man he was. She hoped he was like her father.

"Michael, take her to the Ocean View Hotel," John said as he was putting away his phone. "There's already an FBI Special Agents there to guard the room. There will be four altogether, working in four-hour rotations. All are women to make sure Lantana feels comfortable. There will be several changes of clothes, something for Lantana to sleep in, and a pair of shoes for her. The agent there now is named Janet Larkin."

"Sounds good," Michael said. "We'll run by my mother's place and get her things. She has some journals and a few items there. We'll be at the hotel in an hour."

"Be sure that you are," John said.

John accompanied Michael and Lantana to the car. Once Lantana was in the passenger seat, John stopped Michael as he was about to walk around to the driver side door. "Michael, I want you to know that I really didn't like it when I heard that you called Sam to get her to talk," John admitted. "I know it worked, but you should have waited for that psychiatrist."

"And given Hannah and the others time to run away?," Michael asked. "Lantana would likely still be in that hospital, screaming her lungs out every time anyone approached her. She could have had a psychotic break or ended up catatonic. I did what I judged to be right. She still trusts Sam more than any one of us. He was the one who told her that she could talk to me and to you. So, I'll tell him you send your thanks to him for his help." Michael opened the driver's door and looked at his mentor. "After all, we don't want him to feel unappreciated, do we?," he asked. He got into the car, started the engine, and drove away.

John watched the Charger until it was out of sight.

"Yeah," John said to himself. "Thanks, Sam." He walked back into the building.

3


	7. Chapter 7

Janet Larkin was waiting in the hallway near the room as Michael stepped out of the elevator, followed by Lantana.

"Michael Westen?," Janet asked. She extended her hand. "I'm Janet Larkin. I'll be the primary on Lantana's detail." She shook hands with Michael. She looked at Lantana. "And you're Lantana?," she asked.

Janet was petite, beautiful, and had long sleek black hair and blue eyes. Her long hair was down loose.

"Yeah," Lantana said. "I am."

"Come on," Janet said. "I'll show you where your room is."

Janet led Michael and Lantana to room 317 and unlocked the door. She gave Lantana her copy of the key Blade. "You're not to leave this room unless you have protection," Janet said. "You're authorized only to have certain visitors; Michael Westen, John Blade, and only those approved by you, Michael, and John. We don't want anyone unannounced. So, we need to know who is coming and when they'll be here."

"That's easy," Michael said.

Lantana looked around the suite. It was like an apartment. It had a small kitchen, living room with a television, and two bedrooms. Lantana's things were in the larger bedroom.

"Not a bad place," Michael said. "I can get you a blu-ray player, if you want. Maybe a video game system."

Lantana looked at the television, a widescreen plasma TV. "It's like I've been in a coma," she said. "I'm the only person in this country who has no cell-phone, has never used a video game system, and never even heard of a blu-ray disc."

"You're fine, Lantana," Michael said. "This is not your fault."

Lantana sighed. She managed a small smile and said, "Well, I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?"

Michael smiled. "You'll be fine," he said.

Early the next morning, Lantana was dressed and putting on some shoes when a knock came at her door.

"Lantana, it's Michael and Sam," Michael called.

"Come on in," Lantana called.

Michael unlocked the door. Sam waited in the hallway.

"Lantana, we have somebody here to meet you," Michael said. He looked towards the hallway. "Sam!," he called.

Sam escorted Ned into the room. "Lantana, meet your brother," Michael said. "Ned Fletcher Larkin."

Lantana smiled. She stood up and then froze, not knowing what she should do.

"Hi, Lantana," Ned smiled. "I saw you at Dad's funeral. I wish I had spoken to you, but I was so afraid to. I didn't know if you knew about me or how you would react. I was afraid you might not want anything at all to do with me."

"No," Lantana said. "I would have welcomed you into my life."

Lantana and Ned hugged. "I am so sorry about what you went through," Ned said. "If I had spoken to you, they might have let you live with me. You would have been happy and loved."

Lantana stepped back and looked into Ned's eyes. "It's all in the past and we can't change it," she said. "I want you to concentrate on now and the future. I don't blame you at all."

Lantana looked at Michael. "Thank you, Michael, for bringing Ned to meet me," she said. "And to you too, Sam."

"We'll leave you alone," Michael said. He and Sam left the room.

Outside, Michael opened the door to his car. "We've got leads on where Hannah and the others may be," he told Sam. "We think they're waiting to go after Lantana. I've already told Janet and the other agents about this and I want to ask you to stay close to her, just in case."

"You got it," Sam said.

Michael jumped into the car and left.

Sam walked back into the hotel and sat down near Lantana's room.

Michael drove to John's office.

"You'll go in as a corrupt FBI agent," John said. "We have the undercover file ready for you. This is your badge and ID." He handed Michael the ID. "Jason Craven," John said. "You'll tell Hannah that you're willing to exchange Lantana for money. We think that she'll jump at the chance to get Lantana back. Tell her that Lantana was afraid to talk to us and that you got her from the airport hotel and that you're willing to trade for the cash. We'll have an agent who resembles Lantana help us out. We'll be sure that Hannah only gets a glimpse of her."

"That's good," Michael said. "Lantana might flip out if we get her too close to Hannah."

"Hannah and her kids are hiding in a rental property in South Beach," John said. "The owners live in Michigan and come for two weeks every Independence Day. So, they won't be a bother right now."

"All right," Michael said. "Here I go."

John gave Michael a pen that was really a microphone. Michael placed it into his chest pocket and left the building.

At the beach, Michael walked to the beach-house that he had received the information on. When Hannah opened the door, he showed the badge immediately.

"Hannah Russell, right?," Michael asked. "I'm Jason Craven; FBI. Have I got a deal for you."

3


	8. Chapter 8

"Why would you do that?," Hannah asked when she heard Michael's proposal.

"Aw, my wife ran off on me," Michael said. "She took the kids, the house, the money, everything. I have a car and I am living in a rat-hole motel. I need some cash to get started again. I'm not gonna find myself a rich woman to shack up with. So, I thought that you're not hurting anyone. So, why not let you have your niece back?"

"Have they told you what happened?," Hannah asked.

"A little," Michael said. "I just know that she had some spot in the attic that she lived in. I guess she was not very happy, but she had food and clothes and shelter. So, what the hell? You want her or not?"

"Yeah, I want her," Hannah said. "Name the place and time."

"Tomorrow," Michael said. "That beach right there. Noon."

"Deal," Hannah smiled.

"You bring the fifty-grand, I bring the lady," Michael said.

"Then, you lead your team away from us," Hannah said.

"They'll be looking the other way," Michael said. "I will make sure of that one."

As Hannah was about to accept the deal, Travis hurried into the room and turned on the TV.

"Mom, don't trust him," Travis said. "Look at this."

On the news, a woman was standing in front of the camera. "We have received word from an anonymous source that the young woman, Lantana Kempton, was kept locked in the attic for almost a dozen years while her aunt and uncle sold drugs to neighborhood children and her own children assisted in these sales. Lantana was rescued by FBI and CIA teams that were working together. She is currently under guard at an undisclosed location. CIA agent Michael Westen is the man who is now in charge of her safety at this time. He is believed to be in the process of going undercover to try to apprehend Hannah Russell and her son and daughter at this very moment."

Hannah looked at Michael. "Michael Westen," she said. "Welcome to my home." She pointed a gun at him.

In the van, John knew this was bad news. He and Jesse, who had finally arrived, looked at each other.

"Now what?," John asked Jesse.

"We think of something fast to get Mikey out of there," Jesse said. "I just have no ideas."

"We better think fast," John said. "Or Mike is dead."

Jesse knew John was right. Michael could never talk his way out of this mess. Could he?

"What the hell is this?," John snapped. "The media knows better than to reveal these kinds of details! And that so-called anonymous source needs to be found and charged with something! He or she has just jeopardized my best agent's life!"

"We'll get a team on this, John," Jesse said. "This person needs to go down."

"You don't think it could be Lantana or Keith, do you?," John asked.

"Are you crazy?," Jesse asked. "Why would they do that? They know it's because of Michael and Sam that she is even alive now. Did you see how sick she was when she was found?"

"I hope you're right," John said. "For everyone's sake!"

In the house, Suzie and Hannah held guns at Michael while Travis used duct-tape to secure him to the chair. Suzie found his gun and took it.

"Well, Michael," Hannah said. "You have two choices. Tell me where Lantana is or we kill you and find her ourselves."

"I really don't know that," Michael said. "Only my superiors know that information. They don't share that with everyone. I don't even know how the news people got that."

In the van, John was on the phone. "Who the hell is leaking to the media?," he demanded to know. "Michael's life is now in danger because his cover has been blown! I want people talking to Lantana, Keith, Sam, Janet, and everyone who knows Lantana. I want that done immediately and I want it all recorded." He slammed his phone down.

"What do we do?," Jesse asked.

At the hotel; Lantana, Keith, and Sam were also not happy to see the news story.

"Who gave them this?," Sam asked. He opened the door, where Janet was still standing. "Janet, you need to make some phone calls," he said. "We may need to move Lantana."

Janet, who had her cell-phone in her hand, looked at him. "I was just told," she said. "We're working on that now. I also have some back-up coming to help me keep Lantana safe here until we know more." She briefly paused. "Sam, she cannot leave the room," Janet said. "And keep her away from windows."

"I can do that," Sam said. He returned to the room.

"Guess I'm trapped again," Lantana said.

"Sorry, Lantana," Sam said. "Until we know you're safe. I am sorry."

Lantana sighed. "Well, at least you're not chaining me down," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"And you have company," Sam added.

Lantana sighed. "I have company that I can trust," she said.

At the beach-house, Michael was still captive and had a gun still pointing at his head.

"Where is Lantana, Michael?," Hannah asked, still in his face. "We're not playing Jeopardy here. I want to know now."

Michael kicked the nearby table. "I do not know where Lantana is," he said stiffly. "My superior is the only one who knows that. He won't tell me because he was afraid this very thing might happen."

"Suzie, bring me the phone," Hannah said. "We'll call his superior and we'll find where she is."

Suzie brought the cordless land-line. They dialed as Michael recited John's phone number. After a moment, John answered.

"John, we have a problem here," Michael said. "If you don't tell these people where Lantana is, they kill me."

"Mike, what is going on?," John asked.

"John, right?," Hannah asked as she pulled the phone away from Michael. "I need to know where my niece is. Or I kill your man."

Travis punched Michael. John and Jesse both flinched when they heard the sound and heard Michael's yelp.

"OK, hold on," John said. "Let's talk about this. How about we get you a secure route anywhere you want to go and let you take Lucas and Ryan with you? You'll stay free while Lantana does also."

"Do you think I am stupid?," Hannah asked. "I want Lantana here now."

John heard the sounds of Michael being struck three more times. He looked at Jesse. "It's three against two," he mouthed. "We need to do something."

Jesse sighed. He wrote on a sheet of paper and showed it to John. It read: "Let's get Sam here and use Lantana as bait."

John couldn't believe what he just saw. He then nodded. "Hannah, you win," he said. "We'll exchange Lantana for Michael. You can have the house back."

"One hour," Hannah said.

John ended the call and looked at Jesse. "Call Sam," he said. "Tell him to hurry."

At the hotel, Sam took the call. When he was finished, he looked at Lantana. "Lantana, we need your help," Sam said. "I really hope you're strong enough."

"For what?," Lantana asked.

"To save Michael's life," Sam replied.

3


	9. Chapter 9

Lantana stood next to Sam on the beach. She knew this was the ultimate test of what her father had taught her all her life: you can always trust a Navy SEAL. Her heart was racing and her mouth was dry. She felt like she was in the middle of the Australian Outback. She glanced at Sam. He nodded at her reassuringly. Also with Lantana and Sam, John and Jesse were closeby.

Hannah, Travis, and Suzie walked towards the group with Michael. He was bruised with a black eye, but he didn't seem seriously injured. One wrong move, however, could change that.

"Where is my husband?," Hannah asked as she saw who was and was not present.

"He'll be waiting for you," John said. "Once we have Michael back safely, we'll tell you where to pick him and Ryan up."

Hannah hesitated. She was not sure at the moment. "All right," she said. She let go of Michael. He walked towards John as Lantana waited.

"Well, Lantana," Hannah said. "Keep your end and nobody will be hurt."

John, Jesse, and Sam pulled their guns.

"Lantana, get behind me," Sam said. He stepped to one side as Lantana obeyed him.

"Hands up," Jesse said.

Hannah, Travis, and Suzie realized that they were caught. They put their hands up as more officials converged and arrested them.

"Did you really think we would allow you to imprison Lantana once again?," Michael asked.

"And keep pimping her out?," Sam asked. "You're really not playing with a full deck."

Hannah glared at everyone. "Her father spoiled her," she lied. "She's always been a brat and she'll start that all over again. She'll take advantage of some rich guy just to get what she wants."

"No," Michael said. "She's not like that at all."

Once Hannah and the others were secure, Sam put away his gun and looked at Lantana. "Are you OK?," he asked her.

"I don't know," Lantana said. "Can we leave now, please?"

"Of course we can," Sam replied. He looked at John. "I'll take her back to the hotel and stay with her. Get Mikey to the hospital and get him checked out."

"Will do," John agreed. "Come on, Mike."

At the hotel, Lantana was relieved. She sat down and took a deep breath. Keith touched her shoulder.

"They said that you did great, Lantana," Keith said.

"I just did what Sam and Michael asked me to do," Lantana said.

"It's all over," Keith said. He looked at Sam. "Isn't it?"

"Looks like it," Sam replied.

Lantana smiled. "So, I can have a life now?," she asked. "I'm free?"

"That you are," Sam replied.

Lantana hugged Sam. "Thank you for everything, Sam," she said. She felt like she would never let him go. "You brought me back to life, almost literally."

Sam hugged Lantana back. "You go and be happy," he told her.

2


	10. Chapter 10

Lantana signed out at the front desk of the hotel. She made some small talk with the woman at the desk. "My brother is getting my things and he will turn in the key," she told the woman. She then walked away and sat down in the lobby. She read the newspaper as she waited.

"Lantana Kempton?," a female voice asked.

Lantana set the paper down and looked. "Nikki?," she asked. A smile came to her face as Nikki nodded.

Both women squealed and hugged. Michael and Sam stood back and watched, smiling.

"I heard what happened," Nikki said. "Did they tell you what I offered to you?"

"Yes," Lantana said. "But I can't stay in Miami right now. I really need to gather myself first." She looked at Michael and his team. "I'm leaving for Arkansas tomorrow with Ned," she told them. "Maybe a year, two at the most. I really need the change of scenery for awhile."

"I understand," Nikki said. She took a small notepad from her purse and wrote on a sheet of paper and handed it to Lantana. "Call me anytime and make sure you call me when you come back. I hope you do come back."

"I really appreciate that, Nikki," Lantana said. "And I will." She sighed and stood up. "Ned called some friends of his in Little Rock, which is where our family were all originally from before my father moved everyone here."

"You do what you need, Lantana," Nikki said. "Just keep in touch. I want to hear from you often."

"That will happen," Lantana promised.

Lantana then looked at Michael and Sam. "Thank you so much," she said to both of them.

"Take care of yourself, Lantana," Michael said. He smiled at her with a friendly wink.

Lantana hugged Michael and then Sam.

"I'll be fine," she promised both men. "Thank you both for everything you did to help me."

"Lantana, you ready?," Ned asked from the door. The bellhop was there with her luggage on a small cart. She didn't have much.

"One minute, Ned," Lantana said. She turned back to the team. "I'll contact you when I decide to come back," she promised them.

"Then, we'll see you later," Michael said.

"If you happen to be in Arkansas for any reason, look me up," Lantana said. She turned and walked towards Ned. She and Ned hugged and walked out the door.

END

Notes:

Note 1: I described Ned Larkin as looking like actor Lew Temple. I love when he guest-stars on my favorite shows. I hope he really does guest on "Burn Notice" one day! He is an awesome actor. He can be either funny or serious. He is great at playing either "good guys" or "bad guys"! I loved him in "Unstoppable" as Ned!

Note 2: I described FBI Agent Janet Larkin as looking like actress Milena Govich. I loved her as Nina Cassady on the original "Law & Order" (season 17). They should have kept her!

Note 3: I wrote this after seeing a TV documentary about people, mostly children, who had been kept in captivity for various reasons. I was also partly inspired by a TV movie called "To Live Again" which was about a mother who kept her daughter imprisoned in a single bedroom.

Note 4: I believe that people who abuse children in any way at all deserve a lifetime prison sentence. Children are so innocent, defenseless, and are gifts from God.

Note 5: I truly have no respect for anyone who hates children. Were you not a child once? I understand if you choose not to have your own children if it is indeed a good reason (such as not sure if you can care for the child or if you don't think you can financially support a child). If you don't want them for a selfish reason (such as not want to mess up your figure or if you are afraid that a child will ruin your social life), then I have no respect. Your figure will not last forever. Friends come and go, but family is forever.

Abraham Lincoln once said: "A person is never so tall as when he stoops to help a child." Amen!

1


End file.
